Pas d'avenir
by Celinette
Summary: Pas d'avenir? Pas sûr....Et s'il restait malgré tout un espoir....Si infime soit-il....Slash HarryDraco
1. Introspections salutaires

**Pas d'avenir ?**

Genre : Romance/Drama/Humour

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : merci à JKR de nous laisser jouer avec ses créations..

Avant toute chose :

Une nouvelle fic…Je sais !! Ce n'est pas raisonnable : je n'arrive déjà pas (ou difficilement) à publier de manière régulière mes autres fics et tout et tout… Mais vous savez que je ne les lâcherais pas, elles me sont indispensables ! Néanmoins ce WE il n'y aura aucune update de ma fic « Le vin délie les cœurs »….Je manque à mes promesses, je sais et je culpabilise pas mal ! Mais j'ai une bonne raison (du moins de mon point de vue) : je ne suis tout simplement pas d'humeur à écrire un chapitre de cette fic !(Mais je vais l'écrire en début de semaine donc mercredi il devrait être publi !! Vais tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver^^) Mon humeur se prêtait d'avantage à cette nouvelle fic…Normalement elle ne devrait comporter que 2 ou 3 chapitres : c'est un projet d'OS que j'ai eu envie de rallonger ! Et vous avez noté que je l'ai qualifié de "drama''^^ C'est une première pour moi !!

Une dernière chose : n'oubliez pas de lire mes notes de fin de chapitre….

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira…. Bonne lecture

                   *******************************************************

**Introspections salutaires**

Le ciel était bleu, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de nuages cotonneux…Le soleil déversait une douce chaleur, à l'instar de celle qui brillait dans le cœur d'une très grande partie de la population…. Le vent chantait une douce mélodie dans les feuilles des arbres du Parc de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie britannique, les élèves se promenaient en devisant gaiement : les soucis liés aux examens temporairement mis de coté…. Le Survivant avait mis à mal le terrible Lord Noir ! Celui-ci avait explosé en une gerbe digne des plus grands feux d'artifice !! Et ce spectacle était au cœur de toutes les discussions…. Les élèves des maisons de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et bien évidemment Gryffondor vantaient les mérites du jeune Harry Potter, qui avait combattu Celui-dont-il- ne-fallait- plus-dire- le-nom un trop grand nombre de fois pour pouvoir être comptabilisé, tandis que les élèves de Serpentard faisaient des pronostics et prenaient des paris sur l'éventuelle réapparition du " gourou'' de leur parents, voire le leur… 

_« Dans deux ans au max. il refait surface !! C'est évident !! Le Lord noir III… »,_

_« Nan pour moi c'est pas avant dix ans !! Et avec la chance qu'on a c'est le mioche de Potter qui sera là pour le faire chier…. »_,

_« Mouais !! En fait il n'aurait pas du chercher à le tuer mais plutôt à le castrer…. Ca aurait été plus sûr… »_ Voilà tels étaient en gros leurs propos échangés d'un ton goguenard qui cachait difficilement une acidité mal-venue…

Et au milieu de toute cette effervescence, ou plutôt s'en tenant soigneusement éloigné….

Un jeune homme errait…. Sans but précis…Il voulait juste réfléchir sur sa vie, son avenir ou plutôt son absence d'avenir. En effet qui pouvait sérieusement croire qu'il possédait un avenir ? Il ricana sardoniquement en imaginant un sorcier, n'importe lequel, du moment qu'il possédait une once de jugeote ( _« Ce qui exclu pas mal de personne quand même…. »_ ), proclamer à la face du monde que lui, fils d'un mangemort reconnu coupable de trop nombreux meurtres, puisse espérer obtenir un avenir, _son_ avenir… Bien sûr il avait une destinée comme n'importe quel être vivant sur cette Terre…Mais la sienne n'était pas celle dont il avait rêvé… Terminer sa vie à tenter de rassembler des sorciers psychopathes, prêts à tout pour asservir le Monde, laisser la Terreur envahir le quotidien de toutes les familles honnêtes et même celui des autres…Non-merci !! Bien sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas d'un avenir parfait…Il n'était pas sot à ce point l !! Une vie de famille avec femme et enfants, un travail, une maison avec une barrière blanche et un gentil toutou…Cet avenir idéal aux yeux d'une grande majorité n'était certainement pas le sien…Non qu'il le regrette ! Les enfants ça n'avait jamais été son truc…Les femmes non plus d'ailleurs ! C'est sans doute par contestation qu'il avait décidée dès son plus jeune âge de ne pas faire comme tout le monde… Mais il avait quand même été surpris quand à l'adolescence il s'était aperçu que ses hormones s'affolaient uniquement en présence de représentant de sexe masculin et plus précisément celle d'un de ses membres….Comment allait-il se dépatouiller de son existence merdique ? _« En voilà une bonne question !! Merci de l'avoir pos ! »_ Bien évidemment la tentation d'en finir l'avait effleuré mais jamais très longtemps pour qu'il puisse envisager différents moyens de la réaliser…. _« C'est pas de la peur !! Bien sûr je n'aime pas souffrir, mais qui aime ça ? Les masochistes ? Oui c'est certain mais je n'en fais pas partie…. Peut être de la lâcheté…mais c'est une forme de peur, non ? Nan je crois plus tôt qu'inconsciemment j'aime la vie ! Pas la mienne…La Vie en général plutôt…. »_

Derrière une fenêtre un jeune homme regardait le Parc et toute son agitation d'un œil morne, absent… Il ressentait l'allégresse qui habitait le cœur des trois quarts des élèves, tout comme il encaissait la rancœur plus ou moins caché du dernier quart habillé pour la plupart en vert et argent… Mais tout cela, cette allégresse et cette rancœur, ne faisais que le toucher, l'effleurer même…Il ne partageait aucune de ses émotions…D'ailleurs il se sentait vide de toutes émotions… Son corps n'était qu'une carapace vide… Sans rien dedans….Il n'avait rien…. Ni passé, ni avenir…En réalité il possédait un passé…Qui n'en avait pas ? Même les amnésiques pouvait se targuer d'avoir un passé même s'ils ne le connaissent pas !! Harry Potter était en possession d'un passé comme tout le monde mais sur ce passé il n'avait jamais eu de prise… Toute sa vie il n'avait été qu'un instrument….Et cet instrument avait eu son utilité puisqu'il avait, enfin ( _« ou déj ? »_), détruit Voldemort…. Il aurait du s'en réjouir et pourtant cette explosion n'avait pas fait exploser son bonheur…Attention !! Il ne souhaitait pas la renaissance de ce taré mégalomane !! Non, non, non !! Mais maintenant qu'il avait périt, il savait qu'il n'avait plus de raison d'être.. Il avait servi, il était bon à être jeté comme un parchemin parsemé de tache d'encre magiquement indélébile ou comme une plume cassée…. Plus d'avenir !! Voilà ce qui pouvait le résumer ! Il était celui-qui- avait- accompli- le- but- de- sa- vie- c'est à dire – bousiller- le- mage- noir- le- plus- puissant- et- sans- doute- le- plus- déterminé- du- siècle… Toute sa vie de Sorcier avait été axé en ce sens et sa vie de Moldus avait été gâché à cause de ce but dont il ignoré tout….Et là il devait affronter les paparazzis qui le mitraillait de photos et de questions plus débiles les une que les autres ! Qui pouvait bien se préoccuper de ses préférences en matière de sous-vêtement ? Ou au niveau culinaire ? Qu'est ce que les gens pouvaient en avoir à faire de sa vie sociale ? De toute manière il n'en avait pas !! Hermione, Ron et la famille Weasley ne comptaient pas… _« On n'assimile pas sa bouée, le caillou auquel se raccroche la moule à une vie sociale…. »_ Et c'était fou le nombre de journaliste qui l'avait interrogé sur sa vie amoureuse, sous couvert de découvrir quelle était la vie sexuelle trépidante du Survivant… _« A les entendre je devrais être une bête de sexe !! C'est vrai qu'entre deux petits combats contre Voldie et ses sbires j'ai largement eu le temps…»_ Tous à vouloir savoir le nom de l'élue de son cœur, qui avait la chance d'avoir une option sur son cœur… _« Et vas-y que je te demande très discrètement le nom de la charmante jeune fille qui occupe mes pensées jour et nuit en insistant pas lourdement du tout sur le terme " nuit''…. S'ils savaient !! »_ Il ne pouvait pas nier que ses hormones ne le titillaient jamais ! Il avait dix sept ans quand même…Mais…. _« J'imagine leurs têtes si je leurs avais dit que l'élu de mon cœur ne comportait pas de "e''…Que la plupart de mes nuits je les passe avec un certain blondinet à assouvir tous mes fantasmes alors que je consacre mes matinées et mes journées à me remettre de ma déception et frustration en constatant que ce n'était qu'un rêve…. »_ Harry Potter était gay … Gay mais pas joyeux de l'être loin de l !! Il avait accepté son orientation sexuelle depuis longtemps déjà…Ne jamais se voiler la face !! Telle était une de ses devises…Il aurait aimé être hétérosexuel, histoire de se dire qu'un jour peut être il mènerait une vie normale avec une femme, des enfants et tout le tralala qui va avec…Mais il devait faire avec son homosexualité…En aucun cas il ne la refoulerait ! En plus il savait que ce qui l'attirait dans l'hétérosexualité c'était l'idée de " normalité'', de " rentrer enfin dans le moule du sorcier moyen'' et uniquement cela… Il devait faire avec son absence de normalité, c'était sa croix à porter…. Il avait espéré mourir sous les " Avada Kevadra'' à répétition que lui lançait " Serial Moldus killer'' mais non ! Mais non même ce bonheur tout simple lui a été refus !! Apparemment il devait traîner son statut ô combien jalousé et pourtant honni encore un petit bout de temps…. _« La vie est vraiment injuste quand même…Je rêve de mourir et des tas de gens rêvaient de vivre...Quelle ironie…. »_  Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se prépara à affronter ses amis, qui arrivaient plutôt bruyamment, avec son masque d'entrain et d'insouciance habituel…

Un masque…Voilà ce qu'il était… Pour tout le monde et même quelquefois pour lui-même… Froideur et mépris…. Voilà les adjectifs qui le caractérisaient soi-disant le mieux… Et ils devaient être assez véridique car il n'en voyait pas d'autre !! " Sympathique'', " Humble'' et autres termes du même genre lui paraissaient déplacés… _« C'est comme si on me qualifiait de Gryffondor…Ou pire de Potter !! »_ Son but n'était pas et n'avait jamais été de susciter la sympathie des autres…Bien évidemment il ne dirait pas non si quelqu'un lui offrait son amitié, comme ça sans contrepartie…Mais il ne se faisait plus d'illusion à ce propos depuis bien longtemps !! Y' a peut-être des personnes qui sont faites pour ça et d'autres qui sont condamnées à rester seules… Il savait que l'amitié était basée sur le partage et donc sur le don de soi… _« Et c'est pas que je sois radin mais tout simplement je ne sais comment faire… Faire étalage de ses sentiments est une faiblesse, d'ailleurs ressentir des émotions est une faiblesse ! Enfin…Tout ça c'était les préceptes de Père…. »_ Quand il voyait les amis de Potter l'entourer, le materner comme le ferait une " famille'' au sens populaire du terme, un peu à la Weasley…Il s'énervait de ressentir une pointe de jalousie ! Pas qu'il envie cette relation ( _« Enfin…Si, un petit peu quand même… »_ ) mais il voudrait lui aussi être indispensable à quelqu'un, comme l'était Weasley et Granger pour Potter… _« Arrête de te mentir Dray !! C'est pas à "quelqu'un'' que tu veux être indispensable ! C'est à LUI….A…A…J'suis même pas capable de prononcer ces deux syllabes de malheurs…A !! Ry !! Allez courage !!Ha….Harry !! Voil …J'ai enfin réussi à dire son prénom…C'est le début de la fin…. Comment vais-je faire pour garder mon masque en sa présence ? »_ Il s'éloigna d'un groupe de Serpentard qui se rapprochait, il ne voulait pas entendre les idioties que ces moutons en robes noires pouvaient bien déblatérer…

L'oreille distraite Harry écoutait en acquiesçant de temps en temps aux propos parfois décousus de Ron et Mione…. Mione lui vantait les mérites de la psychomagie et plus précisément des derniers progrès en matière de déprime post-traumatisme…Et pendant ce temps là Ron appuyait les dires de sa Mione chérie en y ajoutant des commentaires de son cru…A savoir quels effets pouvaient avoir le traitement de choc à base de doloris contrôlé sur un organisme fatigué, ou quel était le dernier sorcier à avoir essuyé un effet secondaire particulièrement désagréable (_« Et qualifier de désagréable le fait de cracher à la figure de toutes les personnes qui osent prononcer le terme " bonjour'' est un bel euphémisme….Surtout pour lesdites personnes ! »_) Et lui….Il rêvassait… Si on pouvait considérer le fait de penser à autre chose et surtout à un ailleurs comme constitutifs d'un rêve …Un endroit calme….Où le ciel serait sans cesse bleu… Où le bruit des vagues couvrirait celui des pleurs et des cris…Et où surtout personne ne viendrait le harceler _( « Je dirais même plus mais la décence m'oblige à me réfréner…. »_ ) au sujet d'une hypothétique déprime…Beaucoup de monde, voire quasiment tout le monde, le disait aux prises avec cette maladie ! _« C'est quand même quelque chose qu'il n'y ai que moi pour me rendre compte que je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit !! Je ne suis pas déprim ! Je suis fatigué…Nuance !! »_ Et les monologues de Ron et Mione duraient….Il décida de s'attarder sur cette plage bien tentante et de repousser le plus loin possible leurs voix qui finirent par devenir un simple bourdonnement… Il devait juste faire ne sorte de ne pas oublier de hocher la tête de temps en temps, ou de pousser un grognement laissant penser qu'il est d'accord et que songer le contraire est une aberration pure… Brusquement il ne fût plus seul sur cette étendue de sable fin, son paradis de tranquillité fût envahi…Mais bizarrement Harry ne regretta pas son isolement antérieur en reconnaissant l'intrus…Des mèches blondes et un regard acier… Une démarche indolente qui seyait particulièrement à son air perpétuellement insolent….L'expression de ce visage tant attendu par le secret de son cœur s'adoucit à la vision d'un Harry étendu sur le sable, appuyé sur les coudes et le guettant avec envie et besoin….La vision s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du brun…Harry ne voulait pas fermer les paupières, histoire de graver sur ses rétines cette image d'un Draco souriant tendrement, l'hésitation se lisant dans le pli de ses lèvres….Ses yeux brillaient et Harry voulait saisir cette lueur et la mettre dans un bocal, pour pouvoir la contempler quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir, c'est à dire toutes les deux minutes en période de bonheur et à chaque instant pour les autres…De l'amour….Et de la compréhension…Voilà ce qui habitait le regard du blond qui se rapprocha encore un peu plus…Son souffle s'égarait sur la bouche d'Harry qui entrouvrit les lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte…Presque malgré lui ses yeux ses plissèrent jusqu'à laisser le noir et les sensations l'envahir….sa bouche s'offrit dans un mouvement d'abandon….Et Ron le secoua d'une main ferme !! Comment ça il ne les écoutait pas ? Comme si c'était son genre… Il avait juste eu un bref, très bref, moment d'égarement….Et non il ne pensait à personne en particulier en simulant un baiser sur le chambranle de la porte….La porte ? _« Ah oui !! Il faut se nourrir…. » _Ils s'installèrent à leur table et Harry plongea le nez dans son assiette….Ca le dispensait de regarder Mione qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et comptait les bouchées qu'il ingurgitait… _« Non seulement je suis déprimé mais en plus je me laisse mourir de faim….T'inquiète Mione ! La mort ne veux pas de moi…Draco non plus…En fait personne ne veux de moi…. »_ Un mouvement près de la table des Serpentard attira son attention et il lâcha sa fourchette de stupéfaction….

Il en avait marre…Il s'était installé en bout de table en espérant être tranquille mais même ça c'était impossible !! Ses soi-disant amis l'avaient poussé, histoire de s'installer confortablement à ses côtés_… « Y'a pas à dire…Le sans-gêne c'est Serpentard….Pourquoi n'ai-je pas atterri à Gryffondor ? Là bas au moins il respecte l'intimité et le besoin de solitude des autres…. »_ Il révisa très vite son jugement sur cette maison qui avait tant de fois provoqué ses railleries en apercevant Granger qui surveillait Harry comme du lait sur le feu… _« Je rêve ou elle va lui filer la becquée d'ici peu ? » _Un coup de coude le rappela à l'ordre…Il se devait d'assurer son rôle de roi des Serpentards et éventuellement celui de chef des Mangemorts nouvelle génération…Le cœur au bord des lèvres il tenta de faire celui qui n'entendait pas les blagues vaseuses relatives aux Sang de Bourbe, ni les propos militant et extrémistes concernant l'extermination des " inférieurs''…. La pensée que tout cela avait été un jour ( _« Et ce jour n'est pas lointain en plus…. »_) son opinion le révulsait…Il savait que sa réflexion à ce sujet ne méritait pas ce terme car elle avait été tronquée par l'éducation de son cher paternel….Jamais il ne serait un ardents défenseurs des droits des moldus et Sang de Bourbe mais il ne voulait pas concourir à leurs destruction ! Il avait un cœur même si tout le monde en doutait….Il se força a avaler une bouchée, puis une autre…Les commentaires de Goyle sur un certain Gryffondor commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer… Et voilà que ce primate se permettait de le comparer lui Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter…Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !! Jamais il n'arriverait aux chevilles du brun…jamais !! _« Harry n'avait connu que des émotions fortes…Le plus souvent dramatique malheureusement alors que lui… »._Il serra les dents, essayant de se contenir….En vain ! Après une énième remarque plus que désobligeante il se leva et lui qui s'était tu depuis trop longtemps se mit soudainement à hurler….

-« Cette âme est vide !! Regardez-là, elle n'a pourtant rien vécu, ni grand malheur ni grande joie. Pourtant regardez ! Aucun bonheur... Faites-là tourner, disséquez-là, il n'y a rien… L'étincelle s'est éteinte….

Cette âme est vide regardez-l ! Plus près encore vous ne voyez pas… Approchez-vous, vous voyez maintenant ? Un tas de cendres froides, c'est tout ce qu'il reste.

Soufflez un peu, elles s'envoleront. On peut ramasser, recoller les morceaux d'un vase brisé, mais comment recoller les cendres d'une âme éteinte ?

Cette âme est vide regardez-là, faite-là tourner, observez-là. Il n'y a rien, comme c'est étrange, cette âme est vide, c'est une honte. Comment ose t-elle exister ? Elle ne le mérite pas, non mais regardez-là, épiez-là, elle ne vaut rien ! Comment peut-on être vide à ce point ? A-t-on idée d'être vide comme cela ?!!? Elle n'a pourtant rien vécu, ni grand malheur, ni grande joie, de quel droit est-elle vide comme cela ? »

Après cette tirade, il reprit son souffle et réalisant soudain ce qui lui avait pris profita de la stupéfaction causé par ses mots et enjamba le banc afin de s'enfuir….Loin…très loin….Sur une plage….

                     *********************************************************************

**Fin du chapitre…**

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop pathétique ? Je vais vous avouer un truc….Je l'aime bien moi…Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Sans doute parce qu'il me correspond bien, ou plutôt parce qu'il reflète bien mon humeur actuelle…Oui ça doit être ça !! Et en plus c'est une sorte de défi pour moi : écrire un texte comme ça m'a demandé beaucoup….et en même temps il m'a permis de me vider un peu….

"A tous ceux que ta mort a fait pleurer….'' Voilà ce que j'ai envie de dire ce soir…En pensant très fort à ma maman qui pleure son père….

**Maintenant** faut que je vous avoue quelque chose quand même….La tirade de Draco n'est pas de moi ! Non, non !! Je n'ai rien plagi !! Une amie m'a montré ce texte qu'elle trouvait sans intérêt… J'ai aimé et elle me l'a donné pour que je puisse en faire quelque chose (dixit mon amie^^) Je me suis prise au jeu et ai accepté son offre….Ca doit faire facilement 1 mois ½ que j'ai ce texte…Il me fallait le déclic et surtout l'humeur pour l'exploiter….J'espère juste que je ne l'ai pas gâché … N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur cette tirade : je lui transmettrais vos commentaires !

Vraie fin de ce chapitre…. Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre suivant dans une dizaine de jours…

Merci de m'avoir supporté jusque là… 

Bisous tout plein et bon WE,

Célinette


	2. Prise de contact

Pas d'avenir ?

Genre : Romance/Drama/humour ? Slash Harry/Draco 

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : Merci à JKR de nous laisser faire joujou avec ses créations…

Avant toute chose :

Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic mon " ambition'' première était de pouvoir intégrer le texte offert…Puis au fur et à mesure des jours et surtout d'un certain blocage j'ai décidé de m'en servir comme " pensine'' et là ça a fonctionné…Maintenant cette fic me sert à me " vider'' Quand je suis un peu (beaucoup ?) déprimée j'ouvre ce fichier…

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse le texte m'a été offert par une amie du net qui me supporte à chaque doute, chaque crise…Qui me supporte tout court et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas évident…Merci Ptite Elfe !! Pour ce texte et pour tout le reste !!

Bonne lecture….

**Prise de contact**

En même temps qu'il fuyait Draco essayait de fermer son esprit…. De ne plus penser…. Et surtout pas à ce qu'il venait de déclamer dans la Grande salle. Il marchait vite…Très vite même…En fait il courrait mais se refuser à admettre cet état de chose ! Déjà reconnaître qu'il fuyait… _« C'est pas vrai ! Je m'isole afin de réfléchir c'est complètement différent ! » _Draco savait qu'il faisait une sorte de déni mais celui-ci lui était salutaire : un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse ! Voilà ce qu'on lui serinait depuis qu'il était capable de comprendre plus de deux mots…. _« Donc depuis pas mal de temps…Ben quoi ? C'est juste une constatation : je suis intelligent…. »_  Ne jamais laisser de prise aux autres sur son bonheur ou son malheur…. Pourtant Draco aurait aimé laissé transparaître de temps en temps quelques sentiments…Pas sa joie !! En aucun cas il ne voulait revêtir l'air ahuri des Gryffondor, ou pire celle de Weasley devant un gâteau au chocolat ou devant sa chère et tendre Granger ! Non… Simplement il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser aller…Pas systématiquement, hein ?!! Juste quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir…Et qu'elle menaçait de tout submerger….Comme en ce moment quoi… _« Naann ! Je ne dois plus penser à ce que je viens de faire ! C'est une telle absurdité…Comment briser en deux minutes 16 ans de principes martelés à coup de doloris et d'indifférence….. »_ Pas que son père le frappait souvent…Uniquement quand il se laissait aller…Qu'il observait un comportement indigne d'un homme qu'il disait…Comme si on pouvait être un homme avant même d'avoir quitté l'Enfance… Comme si on voulait en devenir un aussi vite…Oh ! Bien sûr qu'il avait voulu brûler les étapes comme tout gosse qui se respecte…  Il avait piqué les chemises et chaussures de son père pour se déguiser en adulte…Mais bon…Ces parents avaient fait le nécessaire pour que cela arrive une fois et pas deux…Son père par sa violence habilement camouflée par sa distinction aristocratique et l'énoncé de valeur complètement stupide telle " Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rends plus fort'' Oh !!Attention !!! Draco comprenait la vraie portée de cet adage !! Et il l'approuvait…Naan Il n'adhérait pas à la version Malfoyenne c'est tout !! _« Lui emprunter sa chemise préféré ne nécessitait certainement pas l'emploi d'un doloris !! Même si je suis tombé dans le lac boueux avec…Mais c'est pas de ma faute si ses chaussures m'ont fait trébucher ! Je n'avais que 5ans après tout…. »_  Le blond secoua sa tête d'un geste vif tout en continuant son avancée _« Si je commence à m'apitoyer sur mon sort rien ne vas plus !! En plus je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été malheureux…Ce serait tellement plus facile ! »_ Mais non l'enfance et l'adolescence de Draco n'avait jamais connu de grands malheurs, ni de bonheur d'ailleurs…Sa mère ne lui accordait qu'une froide indifférence et son père plaçait en lui tous ses espoirs…Pour beaucoup cela aurait été caractéristique d'une enfance peu enviable mais pour le Serpentard c'était une enfance normale ! Aucune comparaison ne lui a jamais été accordée….

Un phénomène extraordinaire au sens premier du terme venait de se réaliser…. Le silence était complet ! Pas un bruit de fourchette, de déglutition, ni de mastication pour venir briser ce mur épais…Même Ron gardait la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau…. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et un filet de bave commençait à couler le long de sa mâchoire virile… Le bruit de la porte qui claque retentit comme un coup de fusil : c'est assez drôle de constater à quel point un instrument de mort redonne un sursaut de vie aux êtres vivants…. L'ensemble des élèves eut un tressautement et des murmures timides commencèrent à s'élever pour que finalement un brouhaha prenne possession des lieux ! Entre les critiques et les inquiétudes plus ou moins ironiques sur son sort les sons se perdaient et se mélangeaient définitivement…Plus personne ne pouvait affirmer avoir entendu untel dire ceci…Il ne restait plus que des bout de phrases prononcées par des orateurs anonymes ( _« Enfin…. Tout est relatif !! Il y a quand même des marques de fabriques sur certaines remarques…… »_ ) Ainsi on put distinguer, entre autre…  
  _« Mais…Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? ! » _

_ « Ca faisait un bout de temps que je disais qu'il était en train de péter un câble…. »  
 « Jolie tirade quand même…Peut être qu'il répète pour un rôle quelconque…. »_

_« C'est quoi cette histoire de cendrier ? »  
 « C'est quoi un câble ? »  
 « Le rôle de sa vie sûrement !! Mais même ça il serait capable de le rater… »_

_« Bon !! C'est quoi un câble ?!!! Y'en a pas un qui le sait !! »_

Au milieu de tout ce chahut un seul restait silencieux… Mais ses yeux exorbités parlaient pour lui et nous racontait toute sa stupéfaction et son désarroi face à de tels propos…Et surtout hurlés par _LUI_…Bien évidemment ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait laissé de coté ses illusions sur sa prétendue vie idéale mais entendre le principal intéressé crier son désespoir restait un choc tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était identifié à ces propos…C'était loin d'être le cas même ! Mais il aurait grandement apprécié pouvoir le faire…Pouvoir crier à la face du monde ( _« En commençant par tous mes camarades… »_ ) qu'il n'avait jamais souffert…Ca relevait presque de l'utopie pour lui !! En réalité ce n'était pas exact…Bien évidemment qu'il aurait apprécié ne pas ressentir cette douleur quasi perpétuelle suite à la mort d'êtres proches, cette sensation d'être amputée…Mais Draco avait hurlé n'avoir jamais connu la joie aussi ! Et ça Harry ne pouvait décemment pas lui envier…Lui il s'était fait un principe d'apprécier tous les petits bonheurs que la vie daigneraient lui offrir…Et il tentait de les avoir toujours en tête…Non seulement pour repousser d'éventuels détraqueurs en liberté…Mais aussi pour éloigner au possible ce sentiment qu'il sentait proche et qui se caractérisait par une fatigue générale…Tous ces souvenirs heureux lui permettaient de survivre, voire même de vivre certains jours…. Oui Harry enviait le courage ( _« Ou l'inconscience…Ou le désespoir ? »_ ) du blond ! Et il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise…Bah oui !! Il n'allait pas laisser un camarade dans la détresse la plus profonde, non ? La loyauté, ce soutien indéfectible, et la générosité était des caractéristiques de sa maison oui ou non ? _« Merlin…Je tente de me mentir à moi-même…Mais où vas t'on ?!! Comme si mon comportement aurait été le même avec n'importe quel "camarade''… »_ Décidé mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte,  il se leva de son banc et sous le regard éberlué des autres quitta la pièce… A peine la porte claquée il put entendre les murmures nourris reprendre de plus belle…

Draco s'arrêta…Non pas parce qu'il était arrivé à destination…Il n'avait pas de but ! Mais parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus…Son souffle était saccadé et les larmes qu'il contenait depuis tellement d'année menaçait de se déverser enfin…Il regarda d'un œil peu attentif le lieu où son corps l'avait men : Une statue…Au bout d'un couloir…Il était comme qui dirait dans un " cul de sac'' _« Je me demande ce que cette statue peut bien garder… »_ Puis il s'avoua qu'il s'en moquait bien…Tout ce qui lui importait en cette minute était de s'écrouler par tête et de ne plus penser à rien…De s'évader l'espace d'un instant de son existence insatisfaisante et frustrante… De s'imaginer juste le temps d'un fantasme être quelqu'un d'autre…Qui aurait les mêmes traits que nous, avec notre caractère à quelque chose près, mais qui vivrait une autre vie… Pas forcément une vie idéale, juste une autre vie…Vous imaginez une vie… Sans… Sans !! C'est bête mais il ne savait pas l'exprimer autrement…Il voulait une existence qui serait la sienne sans l'être totalement… _« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer ? J'vais finir par croire que je suis aussi demeuré que Longdubat…Ou plutôt qu'il est aussi intelligent que moi…Je veux vivre et surtout je veux aimer…Et être aimé…Pour moi et pas pour ce que je représente…Salazar ! Voilà que je tombe dans le mélodramatique…. »_ Il s'appuya contre la statue et se laissa glisser au sol… Puis il décida de se laisser aller…Ou tout au moins il essaya…En vain…Ses larmes restaient coincées au bord de ses paupières…Comme si son inconscient refusait d'oublier les préceptes paternels…Il se retourna et appuya son front sur les tibias de la statue…Après tout peut-être que le fait d'être partiellement caché des yeux hypothétiques d'un passant tout aussi aléatoire pouvait faciliter le déversement de ses sanglots… _« C'est con d'avoir un zeste de pudeur au fin fond de la tête… »_ Il ferma les yeux…Il sentait bien la boule grossir au fond de sa gorge…Tout comme il sentait la résistance…Néanmoins une larme finit par couler…Seule…Courageuse petite larme…Elle courrait le long de la joue pale et satinée…

Harry ne pouvait croire en ce qu'il voyait…Il  se doutait bien que Draco n'allait pas bien _« Quelqu'un en forme n'aurait jamais déclamé un tel texte…Ne l'aurait même jamais pens ! »_ mais de là à surprendre le blond en train de combattre les larmes…En fait combattre n'était pas le terme exact car il semblait les encourager et c'était elles qui luttaient… _« T'as à ce point besoin de te vider l'esprit que les sanglots te sont nécessaires ?Il te faut cette sorte de "baptême'' pour pouvoir continuer ? »_ Quand le blond se retourna il décida de s'avancer à pas de loup… C'est pas la peine de le brusquer, ça ne ferait que renforcer la carapace dont il s'entoure… _« Ouh !! On dirait Hermione parlant de moi à Ron…. »_ Son intention première n'était que d'assister en simple spectateur au relâchement du blond…L'assister et le soutenir tout cela relevait de son désir le plus cher et surtout secret et jamais il n'aurait cru en avoir le cran …Mais quand il le vit…Se mordant les lèvres et crispant les paupières dans l'espoir de sentir enfin la substance salée s'écouler…Il se vit lui, Harry Potter le Survivant qui se devait de faire face au Monde avec bravoure, dans l'intimité relative de son baldaquin et ses souvenirs…Ses cauchemars en fait…Il comprenait cela…Mieux il le vivait !! Alors il fit ce qu'il aimerait qu'il lui fasse…Il lui entoura les épaules de son bras et lui murmura à l'oreille, tout en ramenant ce corps tout crispé contre sa poitrine :  
-« Vas-y…Laisse-toi aller… »

Fin de ce chapitre….

Comme d'hab' : pas satisfaite de moi-même…   
J'ai débuté ce chapitre un soir où j'était déprimé et je le termine un soir où mon moral va nettement mieux…Ceci explique peut être cela J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments car je suis comme Draco : pleurer n'a jamais été dans mon éducation….  
Je voudrais juste faire une parenthèse…Je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise dans le drama, ça je crois que c'est clair…Et en fait c'est parce que j'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un…Pas volontairement mais en le confrontant malgré moi à ses souffrances…Sachez juste que ce n'est pas le but…Loin de l

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur la musique que j'écoute pour l'écrire….En vrac : Zazie, Cabrel, Sally bat des ailes (surtout Noce de chlore), Withing Temptation et William Sheller….

**Les réponses aux reviews** :

**Clochette** : Salut !! Je suis très touchée que ce chapitre 1 t'ais plu… Pour moi c'était une première et j'y ai mis beaucoup de moi ! Comme dans toutes mes fic c'est vrai mais là c'est un coté qui ne sors pas souvent !! Voilà la suite qui me paraît bien fade… Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masque** : Coucou vous deux !! là vous devez entendre un ton tout triste Votre review m'a énormément touché…Sans doute parce que je suis comme vous : je déteste les histoire drama en général…Ca me crispe avant même de commencer ma lecture…Moi non plus je n'aime pas déprimer et c'est pour ça que normalement je met tout en œuvre pour occulter ce sentiment…Là je l'ai fait ressortir pour Ptite Elfe…Je crois sincèrement que c'est une des plus belle reviews que l'on m'ai donné de lire…Et elle me laisse sans voix…Pour vous rassurer le coté dramatique ne concerne qu'une partie de l'histoire. Je ne conçois pas une fic sans un relatif happy end !! Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous savoir ruminant dans votre coin une rancune envers ma personne…Pour les "Argh'' et le suicide façon Roméo et Juliette…J'suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas…Même la version originale ne me plait pas alors…Pour ce qui est de votre review "constructive'' (dixit vous) je ne peux rien rajouter ou commenter…Si ce n'est qu'il y a pas mal de moi dedans…Je suis confrontée à cette angoisse de l'avenir de manière très régulière…J'ai même "réussi'' à transcrire ma crainte de l'attachement amoureux alors que je ne suis pas confronté aux problèmes engendrés par l'homosexualité (comme quoi on parle parfois mieux des sujets qui ne nous concerne pas directement….) . Je n'ai pas un style "expansif'' moi ?!! faussement surprise Vous m'en direz tant…J'ai déjà du mal à aller vers les autres alors en effet….J'ai transmis le message à Ptite Elfe qui, il est vrai, est nettement plus sociale que moi ! Voilà la suite que j'ai écrite en étant carrément moins déprimée sous vos bons conseils (ou pression déguisée au choix) Plein de bisous et merci d'être l ! Vraiment…

**Minerve** : Salut ! Je te remercie…Ta review m'a touchée ! Voilà la suite….Bisous

**Saael **: Coucou !! Je ne sais que dire…Merci !! Merci pour tout…D'être là…D'avoir aimé…D'être toi !! Plein de bisous

**Akashana** : Hello !! Merci pour ta review…Voilà la suite qui, à mon avis, est beaucoup moins prenant que le 1er chapitre…Bisous

**Caro** : Coucou toi !! Je ne reviens pas sur ce qu'on s'est dit sur msn…Et je te promets que dès que le démon de la déprime pointera le bout de son nez je t'en fais part…Je sais bien que j'ai tord de ne montrer que le coté enjoué et battant aux autres mais c'est ma carapace…Mais vais essayer de la fissurer un peu ! Je t'embrasse très fort

**Evil-Angel666** : Hello ! Un immense merci !! Le fantasme c'en est un que j'ai très souvent en tête….Voilà la suite.

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi !! Un grand merci !! De m'avoir donné l'occasion d'écrire cette fic…D'être là à me supporter….Bref !! Merci !! (et j'ai le droit de radoter en vertu de mon grand age) Ce chapitre là me satisfait moins que le précédent mais je n'ai pas le courage de le changer… Plein de bisous et encore merci !!

**Para **: Coucou Je ne sais que dire…Je ne peux que te croire vu que tu es une spécialiste es drama… mais bon…Pour l'humour je crois que c'est mon moyen de survie…Voilà la suite et pour la tirade c'est Ptite Elfe la fautive Bisous tout plein

**Anya et Xeres** : Coucou !! Voilà donc la suite écrite avec votre bénédiction…. Perso j'aime moins mais bon ce n'est que moi et mon sentiment d'insatisfaction perpétuelle… Un immense merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur… J'espère jusre que cette suite ne vous décevra pas trop…Plein de bisous

Bon WE à tous…

Bisous,

Célinette


End file.
